Christmas Chaos
by N3onG1rSherlockndZaDrfangirl
Summary: William likes Grell but can't find a way to tell him. He enlists the help of Ronald, Alan, and Eric and at a Christmas Eve Party he confesses. Pairings: GrellxWilliam EricxAlan RonaldxOC It's a short summary but please read.


Christmas Chaos

**Hi. So I had time to write the first chap my Christmas story. I did say it was going to be a one-shot but then I started writing it and then wanted to do more. It will probably be about 3 or 4 chapters not much more. It's just because it's christmasy and I feel like it should be done within a month. Pairings: GrellxWilliam, EricxAllan, RonaldxOC. Dialogue="." Thoughts and memories='.' Sounds= in bold**

William sat at his desk doing paperwork when he herd a knock at his door. "Come in." he said.

Ronald smiled as he opened the door, he shut it and walked over to William. "Are you going to the Christmas eve party tonight William-senpai?" Ronald asked still smiling.

William sighed. "Probably not."

Ronald frowned "Aww why not?" asked Ronald. "Is it paperwork?" Ronald smiled. "You know all our paperwork isn't due for two weeks senpai."

William looked up at Ronald. "Really?"

Ronald nodded. "Yes."

William nodded. "There's only one more reason I'm not going then...I guess I might as well tell you since rumours have been going around about it lately..."

Ronald scratched the back of his neck. "Well I've heard some very interesting ones."

William gulped. "It's Sutcliff."

Ronald looked over at William and laughed. "What about Grell-senpai." asked Ronald.

"Well..." William blushed. "I like him... I just have no idea how to tell him."

Ronald smiled. "Why are you having trouble?" he asked.

William looked down at his papers again. "Well me and Grell have been fighting lately..."

William thought back to his last arguement with Grell. He was at his desk doing paperwork and Grell opened his door and came in. 'What do you want?' William said coldy looking up and scowling. The look on face quickly changed to shock when he saw what Grell was wearing. I very small red santa skirt, red fish net tights, a very tight red corset, a red santa hat, his hair was in pigtails, and to top it all off, red stilletos. 'Sutcliff.'

William had to admit he had been a little turned on. Just a little...' What the hell are you wearing?'

'Why? Do you not like it?' asked Grell frowning slightly. He did like it but that was beside the point.

'What are you doing here?' asked William. Grell frowned.

'I came to cheer you up.' Grell admitted.

'I don't need any cheering up.' William asked getting annoyed. 'Right now your just pissing me off.' William snarled.

'Your always so cold...Even if you don't have any feelings towards me could you atleast be nice to me?' Grell wimpered as his eyes started to water up. 'Why are you always so uptight?' Grell asked.

William sighed. 'Idk Grell...' William looked back down at his paperwork. 'If there's something else you want come over here if not leave.'

Grell walked up to his desk. 'You want help with your paperwork?'

William looked up at Grell 'No. You'd only get in the way.'

Grell scowled and stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. 'Atleast I'm not a B-average creten.' Grell said as he walked out slamming the door.

William got up and ran to the door. 'Sutcliff get back here!' He was gone and now everyone in the hallway was staring in the hallway was staring at William, mainly Ronald, Eric, and Alan.

"Yes I know." said Ronald bringing William back to reality. "I'll come up with I plan to get him to talk to you, all you have to is come to the party." Ronald smiled. "ok?"

William nodded. "Alright I'll come."

"7'o clock in the library and it's formal." Ronald winked at William "Now go home and get ready." Ronald turned and walked out William's office, shutting the door behind him.

William got up grabbing the keys to his house and left his office. He walked down the hallway and ran into someone he wasn't expecting to still be there. Grell.

"Sutcliff." William greeted.

Grell looked over at him. "Oh...hi." said Grell. "Have you seen Ronald?" Grell asked looking around "He said he needed to talk to me about something..."

William blushed and looked away. "No."

Grell raised a questioning eyebrow at William. "Ok..."

William walked down the stairs and left through the front door.

Ronald was in the break room having coffee with Alan and Eric.

"You know how William and Grell have been argueing lately?" asked Ronald.

"Yea... and it's starting to get on my nerves." said Eric. "I can hear them yelling all the way from my office."

"I talked to William about it earlier today and William likes Grell."

Eric spit out his coffee he was drinking with a look of pure shock on his face. Ronald and Alan laughed. "What the hell man?" asked Eric.

"No joke." said Ronald. "I promised him I'd find some way to get Grell to talk to him during the party."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Alan.

"Well I thought that we could trick Grell into coming up to this room and then locking them in here with some wine for the whole party." said Ronald.

"Well... It could work." said Alan. "It would also give them some privacy so William doesn't have to tell Grell infront of everybody." Ronald nodded. "I say let's do it."

"What about you Eric?" asked Ronald. "I say your both crazy." said Eric. "But they are too so what the hell, let's go for it."

They hear a knock at the door.

'That's probably Grell.' thought Ronald. Ronald got up and opened the door. It was Grell. Ronald let him in.

"So Grell." said Ronald. "Sebastian is going to be at the party tonight."

"Really?" Grell asked. "Sebas-chan!"

"Yea he's gonna be in this room tonight." Ronald said nodding. "Just come here."

"Ok." Grell said. "I'm gonna go home and get ready now." Grell left.

"Now all we have to do is make sure there is wine here somehow and tell Will to come here."

**A/N: Alright. That's the first chap. Hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by the end off the next week. Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, follow. **


End file.
